


Things You Can't Have

by canettealonzo



Series: The Adventures Of Sierra and Sebastian Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canettealonzo/pseuds/canettealonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt that I got here: http://www.scattereddelusions.com/avs/MEPrompts.html</p><p>Which was; Grunt and Liara, things you can't have. I somehow interpreted it as this. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can't Have

Liara was walking around the Normandy’s mess hall when she spotted Grunt. He was all battered up and bruised from his mission with the Rachni but that wasn’t what caught Liara’s attention.

 

Sierra Shepard was talking to Kaidan Alenko with a huge smile plastered on her face. He had his arm wrapped casually around her. There was no doubt that they were in love. Love. Now that’s a scary thought. She never was _really_ in love. She had flings here and there, but none of them were ever serious.

 

Sierra stood up, her hand intertwined with Kaidan’s. They were like a couple of teenagers sneaking around the ship. Not that Liara didn’t know what they were doing. She _was_ the Shadow Broker after all. She made her way to the table where Grunt was and sat across him.

 

“I don’t understand her.” Grunt stated flatly. Liara looked at the krogan.

 

“I’m stronger than him.” Grunt continued. Liara suddenly understood what he was talking about.

 

“I don’t think that has anything to do with it Grunt.” She said. Liara was pretty sure that she wasn’t the right person to talk to regarding this subject seeing that she has _feelings_ for the most unbearable creature in the whole planet. _Javik_. She sighed. She wasn’t even going to open that can of worms.

 

“She deserves someone stronger.” Grunt said before he stood up and left Liara sitting on the table.

 

She let her mind wander off to Javik. He was an ass who thought he was better than everyone. She can’t believe that she spent her whole life studying his species, romanticizing the idea of Protheans and their beautiful culture. Wrong, their culture wasn’t beautiful; they made slaves out of every other species and only respected their empire.

 

“There’s a message for you, Dr. T’Soni.” Glyph announced, yanking her back to reality.

 

“Thank you Glyph.” She said and stood up from the table to head over her room.

 

She saw her message terminal blinking. Thirty-two messages?! She scrolled down. Every message belonged to one person. The same person who drove her to insanity and the person who she would love to throw out of the airlock after their last conversation. She ignored the messages and went to her SB terminal. Maybe something useful is there.

 

She tried ignoring the blinking of her terminal for a few more hours until she finally gave up. Can’t he just leave her be? She opened one, and then the other. Every single one contained the same message;

 

_I will write the book with you, Asari. ::)_

 

Liara smiled. Maybe there’s hope left for an unrequited love in this universe after all.


End file.
